Nowhere to Go
by mochi-song
Summary: Max and Chloe believing everyone in Arcadia Bay to be dead, leave, seeing as there isn't any where else to go. After discovering more people might be alive then they think, they head back, and start looking for survivors. After things calm down Max realizes Price might actually feel the same. (Fluffy Pricefield) Cover image by: me.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for choosing to read my fan fiction, I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review if you feel like it, I'm also looking for constructive criticism so if you have some or any advice leave it in a review! c: thanks! )**

 **CHAPTER: ONE**

Trees stirred in the slight breeze while birds took accompany in their sturdy branches, singing sad and mellow tunes. not much other wildlife was stirring, except the doe's, jumping and trotting through the ruins and remains, curious with attention, as they herded through the streets. Jumping so gracefully over rubble and pieces of what use to be Arcadia Bay.

Max stood in the aftermath, knowing that this was her cause, her choice. She built up so much, and now it was torn down. But it wouldn't hurt as much as losing Chloe, and she knew that it wasn't fair. To let all those people, die, and suffer, and hurt, it was her being selfish, to let her best friend live over the countless people of Arcadia bay.

But she wouldn't change what she did, and she can't.

Chloe was her life, her love, her support, she did everything, she suffered through it all, just to keep Chloe alive, and breathing. Perhaps it was selfish, for her to choose Chloe after all she'd done, after everything all these people did to deserve to live, when her blue haired friend chose to let herself die. Just to save the place where they grew up, to save her own family, and maybe Max was even more selfish because her parents are still alive.

She knew, it wasn't right, she knew it wasn't pure, or fair, or heroic. But she didn't want, everything she worked so hard to recover with their friendship to just, die. Her powers would've had no greater reason to be there then if she had let Chloe die, then everything, every part of this tragic and sufferable week through hell, would've been a waste.

Max didn't want the past week to be a waste. Then she would've suffered, for no better reason then to suffer. And Max, she hated the thought of that, to be suffering, and to have had suffer, just to end up broken and without Chloe.

Max knew, when she tore her photo, and made her choice, that she loved Chloe. She loved Chloe like she was her very center and core being, the reason she had to hurt, the reason she went through an entire nightmare, over and over. Was so she could stay with Chloe, to be with Chloe, because she needed her. She needed Chloe. She felt like she couldn't breathe without her, that everything would be shattered if she wasn't with her.  
It felt extreme, but maybe it's human nature, maybe it's just how love really is.

Max looked to her right, and gently, very curiously looked at her blue-headed friend, who was staring at what remained of her childhood. Two Whales was practically buried, and was covered in rubble, branches, glass, cement, you name it. for a moment Max wanted to suggest searching through the remains anyways, maybe Joyce was still alive, maybe Frank, his dog, and Warren were okay too. But when she took a few steps forward to the side of the building, she could see that the entire back section was caved in, and it didn't look promising.

The entire town was dead quiet, silent, and nothing, seemed alive or breathing. Besides some animals anyways, like the herd of deer she had seen, the quiet whistles of birds. If anyone was ok, surely they'd be out here too, searching for survivors and trying to help wounded. but nothing, and no one, had joined them.

"Max?" The blue-headed punk spoke up softly and quiet, but her voice was worn.

The photographer turned and looked at her best friend silently, as she waited for Chloe to look back at her.

"There's no absolute way...that...they're alive. Right?" She looked desperate almost, but mostly defeated and tired.

Max, she didn't answer, she had nothing to say, no idea how to speak even. She just pursed her lips in thought and worry.

"I mean..." Chloe gestured ahead of her and then looked away putting her hand to her temple while staring at the ground. "If they were alive, they'd be out here, looking for us. R...right Max?" Her cheeks started to moisten and Max became concerned.

"Chloe..." she spoke softly as she went over to her and put her hand on the other's back. "We can check, to see if they really are ok or not."

"You don't believe their alive do you?" She spoke hoarsely.

"..." Max hesitated, not wanting to answer, but still wanting to be honest she did. "No, I don't Chloe, I.." she started to become emotional herself.

Price just gazed at Max desperately and pulled her into a tight embrace, softly and quietly sobbing for a moment on her shoulder.

It made Max hurt, she didn't want to keep Chloe alive if she would hurt his way, but it's done. She can't change anything now, no matter how much she wishes she could.

* * *

The brunette gazed out the window of the beat up truck as it left Arcadia bay. Watching the trees go by, and listening to the roar of the engine. She was thinking about what Chloe had said at the lighthouse. That she'd support whatever decision Max would make. She looked over at Chloe to catch her looking back, before turning her attention back to the road. Max noticed she had a soft expression on her face, it was only there for a second, but she saw.

"Chloe?"

The punk looked over at her softly, almost with a neutral expression she replied. "Yeah Max?"

"I'm sorry, I...I don't know if I chose the right thing, I just didn't want to lose our friendship, you mean so much to me"

Chloe put her hand on her best friend's shoulder "Geez Max, don't get so sappy on me, it's okay. I know you choose me because we're meant to be together, partners in crime?"

"Partners in time." she smiled weakly.

"Besides, I know it wasn't easy. And I'm sorry if I made you feel worse about your choice, I...I just needed a moment, but if I have you I'll be okay. So, just keep that in mind."

"I will." Max promised.

Moments of silence went by as they drove, to who knows where. They were just off, seeing as there didn't really seem to be anywhere else to go. They didn't have any money and that was probably going to end them up on the side of the road with nothing but each other and the clothes on their backs.

Max didn't have her camera or photos, her journal is gone and burned. She does have her cellphone and William's camera though. She keeps note to keep both of these things close as they hold important memories that she won't let go of, that she refuses to let go of.

As they took to a slightly busier road Max became concerned with their current circumstance.

"Do you have a map?" she asked curiously.

Chloe eyed her from the side quickly and then replied "Maybe, try checking the glove compartment."

Max opened the glove compartment and rummaged through a few papers and things, she found a dark red beanie, sunglasses, papers upon papers, and a book. That looked to be about it, she doubled checked to make sure, but she was right there's nothing else interesting or important there.

"No map." Max spoke.

"How will we find the treasure now, matey." Chloe laughed. Which spread a slight smile across Max's freckled face.

"I did find this beanie though." She held it in her hands for Chloe to see.

"Oh man I thought I lost that in the Junkyard!" She spoke enthusiastically. "Hey! Put it on Max I want to see you wear it." she grinned.

Max looked at Chloe and then at the hat. "Okay." She pulled the smooth and soft material over her head, and pulled down the sun visor to look in the mirror.

Chloe looked in awe as she gawked at her, causing the brunette to become suddenly flustered. "What? Does it look good? bad?"

"No, your just seriously cute in a beanie." She coughed out without thought.

Max felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment "I...I am?"

Chloe slightly embarrassed herself, replied back flustered "Y...yeah! You totally are!" She smiled at her best friend.

Who in turn smiled softly back, "I guess I'll just keep it on then" she spoke quietly.

"You better, girl." Chloe chuckled.

Max was feeling better then before, almost distracted from the hours previous. She pushed the sun visor back up, and then picked up William's camera. 'No better time to take a selfie I guess' She thought.

Positioning the camera she aimed a specific angle before pressing down and hearing a 'click'. Pulling the photo out and shaking it gently before putting it away to keep it safe. Now that all her photo's are gone, she'd better get started on taking more.  
It still made her think of Victoria. And all those times she told Max to "Go fuck her selfie", well maybe one or two times, but it still sits in her brain. Victoria wasn't all that bad, she actually turned out to be really nice if you were patient and gave her a chance. But she's probably gone now, and Max still can't get over that it's her fault.

She wanted to pull out her cellphone, and count all the times Chloe texted her "NO EMOJI" but if she saw Kate's messages or anyone else's she might breakdown, and she doesn't want to.

The photographer wonders if Kate is still alive, she was in the hospital when it happened, and the hospital was a ways away from the beach and most of the town, is it possible Kate was still alive? And Max had just abandoned her by taking off and leaving town assuming everyone was dead.  
She shook her head, not wanting to think too complicated about everything, and tried to tune everything out. The sun was starting to set, and she and Chloe must've been driving for at least an hour now.

"Hey Chlo. We don't have any money do we?" She asked but was really stating.

Chloe suddenly lit up with a curious expression, she reached into her back pocket and tossed her wallet over to Max. "Check to see if there's any money in there. Anything." she finished.

Max opened the black, and very smooth leather wallet, checking the few pockets, to see if there was anything in them with no luck, she turned the wallet horizontally and opened it up, there where bills in there, or maybe just two, she reached in and pulled them out. Uncovering about $30.00

She leaned back into her seat and sighed. "There's only $30.00 in here."

Chloe replied without looking away from the road. "Well at least it's something, should we find a cheap motel, or save it for food?"

Max thought for a moment before replying "Let's keep it for food, I know how to drive so we can take turns." "Sounds like a plan."

She pondered for a moment, how stupid this was, how stupid everything they were doing right at this moment was. Sure there was nothing left at Arcadia Bay, but what if there was? And they had no money, for gas or for food. This wasn't smart, they're going to end up with nothing. They already almost have nothing.

Bsst bsst, Max felt the vibration and sat still. She didn't answer right away, she let it vibrate a second time and then stop. What if it's Kate and she's alive? What if it's Joyce or Warren? Could they be okay? hurriedly she took her phone out of her pocket rushing to see who it was, and what it says.

"Did someone text you?" The blue-headed punk asked.

Max stared at her phone, reading word by word in shock.

 _ **Max we heard about Arcadia Bay being hit by a tornado, we don't know if your okay, or if the Price's are either, but were coming down to help and to find you, if you get this please message us back immediately we're so worried.**_

"Oh my god Chloe" Max covered her mouth which concerned the punk who started to worry.

"Is it Kate? My mom? Who texted you?" She raced.

"My mother. She and my dad are on their way to Arcadia Bay, to look for us." Max spoke.

Chloe suddenly grew anxious, as she started to freak out. "Max we have to go back! Did they say anything about survivors?"

"They just said they were coming down to help, and to find me." She returned softly.

"Oh man. What are we doing Max?" She lowered her head and pulled the truck over onto the side of the road. "Max, what if my mom really is ok? Why didn't we just try to look for them!" She cried.

"Chloe, I...I don't know why, I guess, it looked so bad and everything was empty. M...maybe we're just running away from it because it's too much to handle, but you're right we do have to go back."

"Oh god." Chloe muttered.

Max pulled her attention down to her phone. She knew she had to reply, but she didn't know what to say,

 _ **Mom, It's Max. I'm okay, I'm alive I'm not hurt, and I'm with Chloe, We're a little ways out of Arcadia Bay. We thought everyone else was gone. Did you hear about any survivors?**_

Hesitantly Max pressed sent and then turned to Chloe. "Let's go back. We have to. It was stupid to just leave."

Chloe gazed at Max softly with a tired expression. "What the hell were we thinking?"

"That everyone was dead." Max answered honestly.

"Well fuck that! People have survived tornado's before, and we have to see if any one's okay." after some crazy hand gestures and loud cursing, and then a pause. Chloe turned to Max concernedly.

"I just...hope my mom's alive. I know I shouldn't be hoping but, I still love her."

Max gazed at her sympathetically, and then put her hand over Chloe's "I know Chloe. We'll go back, and find out. Together."

Her best friend nodded and then smiled gently, so slightly it was easy to miss, but Max didn't.

When her phone vibrated again she looked down at it, expecting her mother to have replied. but it wasn't her mother.

 _ **M..max? Are you there, are you alive? Oh god. I'm stuck and nobody's around, I tried messaging others and they arn't responding. Please be there. I'm sorry about everything, I actually like you, I just have jealousy issues or something. I just don't want to die here like this if your okay, please help me**_

Max felt a weight drop down to her stomach, and she started feeling light headed and ill.

"Chloe?" She choked. "It's Victoria, she's alive, but she's trapped."

Her best friend looked over at her with shock written on her face. "Max-"

The brunette interupted her friend in a panic. "We have to help her! I don't care about the things that she said or did. She doesn't deserve this."

Chloe started to back the truck up to make a quick u-turn, once they were back on the road, she drove fast. "You're right Max." she replied while focusing on the cement path in front of them. "We have to help her."

The photographer stared back down at her phone, and started to text back.

 _ **Victoria, I'm alive, and I'm with Chloe. We're coming to help you, it's going to be a little while though. Where are you?**_

 _ **Max, thank god. I'm at Blackwell, I tried to leave but everything was blocked off, I had no idea there was a fricking tornado outside. The roof or something fell on me, now I can't get out, my arms stuck under something heavy**_

 _ **Ok just wait for us alright? We'll help you as soon as we can.**_

 _ **alright. thanks Max.**_

The hipster put her phone down in her lap and breathed a sigh of relief. If Victorica is alive, then who else might be? Could Joyce, and Warren, and Frank really be ok? Could Kate be alive? Alyssa, Justin, Brooke, Dana... could any of them be alright?

She decides that when they get there, they have to do everything they can to help as many people as possible. Max did all of this, this was all her fault, she has to at least save somebody if she can.

It just felt like the right thing to do, at this point.

* * *

Throughout the drive back to whatever is left of their home town, Max messaged her mother about meeting up with both of her parents and some others to do a "search and rescue". Which she and Chloe decided should start at Blackwell, and other places, like the Hospital, and downtown. They're going to split up into three different groups with all the other voluneteers, and help as many people as they can.

Even so, she couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. It didn't matter that she was right beside her, Max had just discovered her underlying love for her best friend. And she knew it wasn't going to stop, or go away, or change. Max loved Chloe, more than she expected, more than Chloe probably loved her. She felt a slight anxiety being close to Chloe, and when ever they made eye contact she felt so safe and content. She knew her true feelings now, but she wasn't sure what to do about it.

She didn't know if she should ignore it, or confess. Maybe it'd be best just to let it be, and see what happens? The photographer decided as she leaned to the side with her elbow as a sturdy post keeping her head up and supported. Curiously gazing out of the window of the truck and watching naure pace by, she started to feel worn out already from everything that had happended so far. Her eyes started to droop, so she looked over at her blue-headed captain, to try and stay awake.

Chloe gazed back at her softly, with concern written on her face. She was quiet, incredibly so. She didn't say a word, and mostly spoke with the emotions on her face. She just drove on, trying to keep focus at the task at hand, and not getting her hopes up.

But after a moment or so, she finally spoke up. "You can sleep if you want. It'll still be another half hour, and you need it." her face looked worrided, and worn.

The brunette yawned. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. You need to rest Max." She almost choked.

She laid down uncomfortably, with her head next to Chloe, not really caring about the awkward position and just wanting to rest. She let her eyes shut, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

When she awoke, everything seemed hazy and for a moment and she was confused, before remembering that she fell asleep next to Chloe. Max looked up to see the blue beanie wearer above her, and suddenly became a little nervous. She realized she was laying her head down on Chloe's lap. It's not really a big deal, but it felt like one to her, after discovering her feelings for her best friend. She hoped it wasn't a big deal, to Chloe anyways, because that would just make it awkward.

"Morning Mad Max. Nice to see you up." The girl chuckled. As if there wasn't anything to worry about. and it made Max want to run away with her again, like they were attempting to before. Just forget Arcadia Bay, forget everything that had happened.

"How long was I out?" she asked sleepily. Raising her head and leaning onto Chloe instead.

"About a half hour." She replied. "We're almost there." she smiled gently, but it wasn't really a reason to smile, so she quickly settled back into a neutural frown.

"I hope we can help Victoria, and hopefully anyone else who might be alright." she confessed.

"Me too." Chloe replied back cleary, but with a hint of desperation.

As they drove through the rubble into Arcadia Bay, they both noticed there where some new cars and people accompanying the town. Chloe found a place to park.

They didn't get out right away, they just sat for a moment both not speaking. They made eye contact, and Max felt flustered, before she looked down.

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked her.

She looked outside of the windows of the beat up truck. Starting at the slightly busy groups of people around, disscussing ways to examine and search through the rubble, there were search dogs too. Firefighters and officers, guiding people as to how they could help.

Max knew her parents wouldn't be there yet, but when they arrive they're still going to want to see her, and for someone reason she was dreading the moment.

"Let's go." she spoke and hopped out of the truck.

Chloe came around from the other side and grabbed her hand gently as they headed towards the group of people in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER: TWO**

Looking around Max could see all the destruction the storm had caused. Yet again she had found herself viewing the consequences of her choice, and it made her feel real un-easy to say the least. She had to make an extremely difficult decision, which still made her feel selfish. But it wasn't easy, even though she wants to tell herself it was, she doesn't let herself think it because it's not true. Choosing Chloe was so hard, but she just wanted to give up her powers and let any evidence of them to disappear. All they did was wear her out, and she was so tired. No more powers, just Chloe. That's all she came to realize she wanted.

Max hadn't tried to use her powers again. She decided even if she might still have them, she already fucked with time too much to risk it again. No more, not anymore, was she going to change what fate would decide from here on out. Now it was up to her to think ahead.

As the two best friends walked step in step towards the group of people ahead of them, some of the service people noticed. A young man, with brown eyes, and hair, who looked to be a firefighter walked over in their direction.

He stopped in front of them before speaking to them. They explained to him who they were and that they lived in Arcadia Bay. He went on to explain what was happening with search parties.

Max watched as the firefighter gestured to about 30 feet from them. Immediately Max understood what he was about to say, and so she tuned out, wanting to avoid the inevitable. She was wondering if Chloe was currently feeling the same way. So she gazed at her best friend who was staring ahead silently, watching as the man left, promising to return.

after a few moments of silence Chloe spoke,

"Man, this place is so depressing now...Well, it's not like it ever wasn't" she bursted out, surprisingly very calm, which caught Max slightly off guard. She hesitated and felt nervous, so she just looked straight ahead at the firefighter walking away.

"Are you okay Max?" Chloe asked with concern.

The man started talking to what looked to be some of his colleagues. Max halted, and then took a step back, trying to avoid Chloe's gaze. "I'm fine. Just nervous I guess." she spoke. She was unsure about releasing Chloe's hand or not, but she didn't want to let go.

Chloe didn't buy it, she knew something was bothering her childhood friend, but she didn't bring it up. "Well then Mad max, let's get to Blackwell and help as many people as we can." She smiled at her friend.

"Yeah." she agreed, without making eye contact, but she smiled too.

There were broken remains of a concrete wall next to them, so they decided to sit down, still holding onto the others hand. It felt like both of them were refusing to let go, afraid of losing each other and their friendship yet again. Max was happy just having Chloe next to her, and she was so grateful Chloe supported her final choice. They weren't going to be separated, not again.

Chloe looked over at her best friend, and smiled softly. She was content being with Max, and was glad that she was able to be alright with her friend's choice. Max looked tired still, and she was slowly starting to worry. Maybe it was nothing though, maybe the past week was just catching up with her friend.

"Max? Chloe asked for her attention, quietly, and Max almost didn't hear her speak.

"Yeah?" She turned slightly and looked at Chloe patiently.

"I was thinking about...checking the body bags? I mean...if my mother's dead, I just...want to know."

Max followed Chloe's gaze and saw the few rows of bodies, covered by a slick black, shiny material. There were probably only about 15 or so bodies there, maybe less. She was sure they would discover more though. It made her feel sick and uneasy, but Chloe was right, and they should. It's probably what the young firefighter was trying to tell them when she stopped listening.

"This way I can know if...I should look for her or not." She continued.

Max stood up, her hand still holding onto Chloe's tightly, almost desperately. "Let's go look." she replied quietly.

Chloe followed her best friend over to the bodies, and they were greeted by a man, an officer. He spoke calmly and precisely. "Are you looking for anyone in particular?" He asked them.

"Yes." Caulfield replied for her friend.

"We need help identifying the bodies. If you recognize any of them let me know."

Max nodded, and he lead them over to the first body, pulling the zipper down gently, and slowly. She didn't recognize the person, so she shook her head, and he moved on to the next.

The next was a woman, Max realized she was the homeless lady, that lived in Arcadia, and was often seen behind Two Whales. But she didn't know her name.

They continued, without a trace of anybody they knew. Eight bodies in, she was slightly unsure, feeling dizzy when they had first started, and it was getting gradually worse. The zipper was gently tugged downwards, and Max shocked, dropped Chloe's hand and covered her mouth in surprise. Chloe picked up on her friend's reaction immediately and so she put her arms around her, sheltering her so she didn't have to keep looking.

"Max. shh. it's okay." She tried to reassure her. but Max looked worried and distraught.

"Warren..." Max choked. She was being rocked on her feet by her best friend, in attempt to comfort her.

She felt dismay, she felt like it was her fault. She wasn't that close to Warren but he was her friend, and it really hurt that he was gone. She wondered if she could've done more, said more. She wondered if she was a good friend. But Max knew if she told Chloe that, she would deny it to every extent.

Max stood up straight and wiped her eyes, looking up at Chloe softly. Taking deep breaths, she took her time to recover and then they turned back to the officer.

None of the rest of the bodies they knew the names, or rarely the faces of. Max felt relieved that for now, there was no one else that they knew lying there. And she was sure Chloe felt the same.

They went back to where they were sitting before and quietly sat down. Chloe was holding onto Max, with her arm around the brunette's shoulder and was keeping her close. It was a huge relief to Max. She felt supported and loved, and understood. Chloe was her weight, when she was around Max felt balanced, and secure. She felt like she needed her.

They sat together for the next half hour. Chloe kept Max really close to her, while Max lay her head on her shoulder. They both were deadly silent, except a couple words now and then. The sky was slightly cloudy, and the winds would cause shivers through their spines. Around them it wasn't quiet, there was all to often chatter and noise from the searchers. If they found a survivor or a body. Sometimes they didn't find anything at all.

Chloe couldn't stop thinking about her mother. She wanted Max to be with her, to be her support, while she looks for Joyce. But Chloe decided it might be best if they both split up. Victoria needs help as soon as possible, and Chloe couldn't live with herself if her mother could've been saved sooner, and she wasn't there.  
So she looked over at Max, who was resting on her shoulder. She smiled softly, and was so relieved Max was with her, so content.

The young firefighter walked back over to the best friends, and he was followed by two others. Max stood up straight to listen to what they were about to say.

The firefighter gestured to his colleague on his right, while he explained that Max could go with him to Blackwell, and that they're leading a search team there now. "There's a search team heading down the street as well." he pointed in the direction of the lighthouse, and Two Whales. And continued to explain that he's going to lead a search team at the hospital.

Chloe grabbed Max's arm gently before she could stand up. "I'm going to look at Two Whales. If my mom's alive..."

Max nodded at her best friend. They both stood up, and embraced quietly before they would go their separate ways. Nothing needed to be said, Max already knew what was being implied and she could tell by the worried look on Chloe's face.  
Hesitantly Chloe kissed Max on the cheek quickly before jogging off in the other direction without looking back. She could visually see Max's reaction clear in her mind and didn't need her eyes to know how confused, and embarrassed...and cute, she looked in shock at what just had happened.

* * *

As Max followed the firefighter to group up with the others helping in the search she thought about Chloe. She didn't want to split up, she wanted to stay together. Max was afraid that Chloe was going to need her, and deep down she felt like she was afraid something would happen to her best friend again.  
But it was the most logical thing to split up, and to go with different search teams. Victoria needs her help, and definitely there are others that do too.

She trailed behind the man, until they came upon a group of other service people. She introduced herself to them, and watched as they gathered supplies and loaded them into a vehicle. The firefighter she came with offered her a seat in one of the vans. Max nervously crawled in and took the furthest seat. The van could seat seven people, like most do, but the back was being used to hold equipment.

She listened and watched as the other service team members got in, and started up the vehicle, the engine sounded smooth and completely different to Chloe's truck, which had it's own cough of a roar. It was unfamiliar and also un-settling but she had no clue why.

So she decided to gaze outside of the window, something she likes to do a lot. She loves the scenery and watching birds fly by, but this was different. she watched as they drove past fallen trees, passing by rubble and remains of businesses and homes. It made her quite said to see all of the houses belonging to familes gone and destroyed. She could make out other service people searching through the debris. Did she really do the right thing? She started to feel sick and lightheaded, and ultimately guilty about her choice. She left Chloe behind and didn't even call, returned without saying a word, and caused her home town to be hit with a tornado, only to decided her best friend was more important than Arcadia Bay.

The photographer started to sweat, feeling ill, she took deep breaths to calm herself down. The firefighter next to her asked if she was alright, and she just nodded silently as they came to a stop.

Max pulled the sliding door open and stepped cautiously out of the van. The firefighter followed after her, and explained to her that they have to walk the rest of the way because of the debris. She nodded her head again and watched as they pulled out some of the equipment. She could see Blackwell right ahead, it wasn't far, like a minute walk. But Max felt a pit on her stomach when she saw how bad things were. The whole front of the building was collapsed, along with the side building holding the swimming pool. Trees were torn down, and bricks were lying everywhere.

She walked up to the front of the school cautiously and carefully, keeping her eye out for anything, or anyone. The front steps were still slightly intact, and so she slowly trotted up them, reaching the top in horror. It was worse than she thought she saw, and again she was feeling ill.

Just as she gathered her surroundings Max noticed someone on ground about 20 feet away. She rushed towards the figure hoping that they were okay. As she got closer and closer she realized they weren't moving. And when she got there, she identified him. It was Justin, and he was completely still. Max quickly checked his breathing and his pulse, before slumping down on the ground and accepting that he was gone. She stood up when some of the searchers got close.  
"Body over here!" Max called out, watching as they rushed over and moments later someone came with a stretcher. Her gazed followed Justin as they carried him away, until he was out of sight.

Max looked in the direction of the dormitories and assumed that would be the best place to look for Victoria, so she headed on her way. Walking past branches, and bricks covering the cold ground, she shivered as she could hear someone call out about another body behind her. Max wondered if she knew them, and dreaded the idea of turning around to find out.

* * *

Chloe walked step in step behind the service woman leading the search team down the street. She kept an eye out everywhere she looked, just in case she saw anyone. She breathed deeply and looked up at the lighthouse, thinking about what seemed forever ago now. When Max tore the photo she wasn't sure how to feel, but now she realizes she's grateful to still be alive.

She felt breathless ever since the storm ended, it was constant and it wouldn't calm or go away. She wasn't sure what it was, or why it was there. Maybe it was relief? She didn't know, she had zero clues.

As they continued on their march down the cement road looking for anyone who could be alive, Chloe felt her mind drifting off. She kept thinking about Max, and she kept thinking about Joyce, even David. She was so nervous that her mother would be hurt, and she didn't want to stop at places beforehand, even though it's important to search all of the area. Chloe needed to go ahead because she knew where her mother would be, alive or not, that has to be where she is.

Instead of warning the woman leading the search she waited till their backs were turned and started running down the road, she was patient earlier but her anxious thoughts were getting the better of her. She just couldn't live with herself if she could've saved her mother sooner, there was so much she had to say, and so much more she wanted to make up for. She felt like a terrible daughter, and after everything she had done to her mother, it only led up to guilt.

Maybe, just maybe there was a chance. Maybe she would be ok, maybe somehow things would be alright again, they could all be a family again. No more fighting, no more worrying. After everything Chloe went through she was so tired of herself. Tired and sad that she hurt so many around her. She was so angry and pissed off at the world, at karma, at herself, that she let it get to the better of her. Now she realizes how stupid and obnoxious that was, but if it weren't for Max, things would be so different.

Maybe she wouldn't be running as fast as she can to Two Whales with desperate hope that her mother is alive, even after telling herself she wouldn't get her hopes up. But if she was going to live, it would be with Max, because she makes her happy again, brings her hope, takes the load off her shoulders. She's just there, next to Chloe smiling and waiting, waiting to capture the perfect shot, or joke about how things turned out. Something about that was worth living for, something like that was worth fighting for, it's what she needed all this time, Max was her push to change, her rock.

* * *

 _ **Aaa so this took a really long time because I kind of hated the first chapter but I think this turned out better, actually way better and I hope you all like it too, when I tried to start it off I had no idea how and I was having a hard time writing it, so I kind of put it off/gave up on it,  
I'm going to try to do the next chapter sort of soon if I can, rn I need to look for a job and I have a lot of other things to do, hopefully this is a good length though! idk why it says it's shorter than the first chapter I thought it'd be longer ? but I'll post it with this many words anyways because you all have been wanting more so here you go! :0**_

 _ **also Warren is dead because A. in the Bae over Bay ending we see Warren's car flipped over and what looks to be him underneath and B. I can't write his character I'm sorry ! He's way to hard for me to understand/write. '^-^**_

 _Reviews and Advice are greatly appreciated !_


End file.
